One for the Road (Roadhog x OC FanFic)
by PsychicJesterZ
Summary: Kalvyn "Lavender" Chandeler is the newest addition to the Overwatch team. He finds himself an unexpected true love, though is unsure whether to keep it going.


The sunlight bled through the shutters in his room as morning came about. It welcomed him back into real life as he lazed in his bed paralyzed with borderline dysania and lack of motivation to pull the blanket off of himself.

A muffled voice filled the room as his mother called up the stairs, "Kalvyn!" She gave three gentle knocks on the door which brought his face out of his pillow. "You have visitors. Hurry and get up, I'll do what I can to keep them here." _Damn it_ he thought to himself as he jumped right out of bed and scurried around his room. He began tearing through clothes in his dresser, and filing through the many shirts in his closet."Kalvyn! Hurry it up," His mother's pushy voice called up to him. He groaned as he slid on his jeans and fastened them as he stormed down the stairs and into the living room.

Two men in what appeared to be uniforms of military issue or something of similar matter stood in the center of the living room area. They were both very broad, the man to the right had a scar on his cheek with pronounced cheekbones and brown hair. The other man had a rough, shaven beard, with blonde hair and slightly less pronounced facial features. As soon as they caught sight of Kalvyn, they beckoned him over. "You are Kalvyn Chandeler, correct," the right man said firmly. "Last time I checked," Kalvyn responded. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," the left man spoke, "you have been personally summoned by the organization, known as Overwatch, to join them as guardians of mankind." Mrs. Chandeler gained a surprised expression. The look of fear of losing her child became apparent. "What? He's too young to be a part of something like that," Mrs. Chandeler yelled furiously as she stood up. "Mr. Chandeler is of age to make his own choices," the left man said firmly before looking directly at Kalvyn, "You have twenty-four hours to make a choice. This is of ultimate importance, so we encourage you to give it plenty of thought." The two raised the sides of their hands to their foreheads and gave Kalvyn a hardy salute. "You have a pleasant day sir. We hope to see you in headquarters as soon as possible," the right man spoke softly before ending the salute. The two of them promptly left the home leaving a Kalvyn with a surprising offer. "You're not considering going to get yourself killed, are you," Mrs. Chandeler asked angrily. "I wasn't even expecting to be a part of something like this in the first place, but now that I have the option," he paused for a brief moment before finishing, "I think they need me." Kalvyn's response only worsened the fire that roared in his angry mother. "You're only nineteen. There are probably thousands of more qualified people than a child," she exclaimed. "I'm not a child, mom. I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Kalvyn said calmly. "What have you even been doing that's gotten their attention," Mrs. Chandeler asked furiously. "I've made a weapon out of myself and my research," Kalvyn admitted lowering his head in shame. Mrs. Chandeler stood in front of Kalvyn. Speechless, furious, and afraid all at once. More importantly, she was dumbfounded by Kalvyn's secret. "So," she paused, "All those days after class... you've been working on making weapons?" Guilt began to eat at Kalvyn. He could feel his mother's disappointment strangling his sense of accomplishment. It felt cold and heavy. "It was one weapon," Kalvyn spoke softly, "one weapon that had never crossed my mind until two weeks ago. Yes, I took days after school to work on this, but I kept it a secret to avoid this. What I failed to anticipate was what just took place five minutes ago." Mrs. Chandeler had a look as if she were on the brink of tears. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "I can't do this, Kalvyn. If you want to go and get yourself killed with a group of people who probably won't give a single damn about your well being, then fine. But, I would like to ask that you just stay in college. You have too much to lose, and so do I." She walked into her room and softly closed the door. Kalvyn immediately began to weigh his choices.

Kalvyn glanced at the location he noted on his datapad, then looked up at the large structure that towered over him. Sure enough, he was standing in front of the Overwatch headquarters. It sported the familiar Overwatch logo, and the entire building had to be at least several kilometers in height. "Here goes nothing," he said quietly to himself as he approached the massive structure. A loud, but soothing feminine voice boomed over the intercom next to the double doors. "Identify yourself," it said softly. "Kalvyn Chandeler," he responded. "Please stand by." A vivid, bright blue light ran up and down his body. His immediate reaction was to sprawl himself out. "Identification verified. Please enter," the voice said as several audible noises could be heard from the doors. Kalvyn slowly swung the left door open and peeked inside. He began to scan the room for any other presences. One singular lady stood at a desk and was typing furiously on her keyboard. Though, she seemed to pay no mind to Kalvyn's presence. "Welcome, Mr. Chandeler," the lady began, "you have been personally summoned by the top members of Overwatch to aid them. Your arrival has been noted by members currently present within the headquarters. We will send one of our personnel to escort you to your living quarters." Kalvyn was speechless for a moment. He was able to draw a response in time before looking like an idiot, "Thank you, ma'am." A man with a white coat was seen walking out a set of doors behind the administrator. He approached Kalvyn and gave a slight bow. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chandeler. I'm Magnus. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room."

Kalvyn followed Magnus to a set of elevators. One of them was going up, and the other one was going down. He pressed the summon button on the elevator that was coming back up. "After I show you to your personal quarters, I will take you to the training area." A ding was heard from the elevator as it approached the lobby floor. As it opened, a person could be seen standing in the elevator. She was wearing an orange, brown and white suit with a glowing blue spot on her chest. She was rather slim with curvaceous features. Her hair was brown and spiky, like a decent bedhead look. She wore orange spectacles over her eyes. "Hiya, love," she called out as she waved. She possessed the accent of a Brit. "The name's Lena Oxton, but everyone calls me Tracer!" Kalvyn smiled and waved back at Tracer shyly. "Kalvyn Chandeler. The pleasure is mine," he responded as he shuffled aboard the elevator. "I was on my way from the training room to meet ya," she said cheerfully. She was very perky, very eccentric. Her attitude almost brightened Kalvyn's new, but exciting morning. "I'm really excited to be able to work with you. I've heard about your amazing weapon, and I'm dying to see it in action!" The first compliment of the day, and definitely the nicest he's gotten. "Well, when I get to see the training room, I'd be happy to demonstrate it." Her face lit up with a smile, "Neat," she said cheerfully. "Working hard, Tracer," Magnus asked inquisitively. "Yep," she responded, "I've been working on some new move techniques down in the training area!" Kalvyn stumbled as the elevator came to a weirdly sharp halt. "Showing the newbie to his room," Tracer asked in return. "Yes, I am," Magnus replied. "The room next to mine has been empty for quite a while. Maybe you'll be placed next to me," she says with a hopeful tone. "Unfortunately, that is not the case. Mr. Chandeler will be sharing a room with Mr. Rutledge," Magnus added. "Why Roadhog? Will they even fit in the same room," Tracer asked. Kalvyn was both amused and confused. "Big man, dare I assume," Kalvyn asked, "I'm slim, I'm sure I'll manage." Tracer put her hands on her hips and blew a tuft of hair that hung in front over her face. "I guess so," she agreed, "though he has the tendancy to leave his spare parts lying around the room." Kalvyn laughed quietly to himself before speaking, "I'm no different with lab equipment. I'm sure I'll fit right in." The doors slid open, revealing a long hall with many doors along the walls. "Tracer, will you show Mr. Chandeler to his quarters? I forgot something in my office," Magnus said annoyed. "Sure thing, Maggie," Tracer replied. "Do not call me that, please."Magnus pressed one of the elevator buttons before the other two stepped out. "Sure thing. See you around, Maggie." A final look of pure annoyance formed on Magnus' face before the doors slid shut.

"Alright, love. Let's get you settled into your new home," Tracer said as Kalvyn followed behind her. The names of all the members of Overwatch were listed above each of their doors. _Winston and Angela Ziegler, Tekhartha Zenyatta and Jamison Fawkes, Lena Oxton and Gabriel Reyes, Aleksandra Zaryanova and Ana Amari, Mako Rutledge and Kalvyn Chandeler._ There were a plethora of doors that extended past Kalvyn's but they stopped immediately in front of his. "Roadhog has been stationed in Eichenwalde for the night, so he won't be back until late. That should give you some time to clean the place up." She slid a magnetic ID card with Kalvyn's face on it into the card reader. "Here, love. This is for you. Magnus handed it to me before we got of the elevator," she explained as she offered the card. The two doors slid open revealing a rather queer looking living space. "Feels like home," Kalvyn said sarcastically as he scanned his new room. It was an absolute pigsty. Tons of empty cans of motor oil scattered along the room, several nuts and bolts on the floor, and many parts for several old vehicles laid about. A metallic scent filled the room, every inhale of the scent different from the other. "It's better than the last time I walked in here. He must have cleaned the place up a bit before he left," she said jokingly. "I'll rendezvous with you in the training area, Tracer," Kalvyn said as he planted his belongings on the empty bed.

"Cheers, Kalvyn! It's about time you showed up," Tracer said as she greeted him. "The cavalry's here," Kalvyn said jokingly. "Hey, that's my line," Tracer giggled. Kalvyn entered the training room and looked around. The place was teeming with robots. Some moving and some stationary. Some were lethal, some were harmless. "That's a nice shade of purple you got on right there," said an unfamiliar masculine voice. Kalvyn turned around and was greeted by a hulking figure wearing metallic armor. He was wielding a large hammer and was at least 8 feet tall. "Bocci balls," Kalvyn screamed as he jumped back. "No need to be alarmed heh. I'm on your side," his rough, deep voice was oddly calming. "Name's Reinhardt," he said as he looked down at Kalvyn. "Kalvyn Chandeler," he responded, "pleasure to meet you, sir." Reinhardt let out a hefty laugh. "No need to get all formal. We're a team here." Reinhardt laughed once more before speaking, "You're a bit young to be here aren't you?" Kalvyn sighed and thought about what his mother said about him throwing his life away as a child. "As long as I can actively and significantly contribute to this team's cause, I will respectfully disagree with your statement," Kalvyn said as he collected and composed himself. "Sure, kid. I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to our team." Kalvyn was pleased to hear that. He kept back his smile as he was indeed trying to maintain a formal impression. "Okay, enough chit-chat," Tracer said impatiently, "Kalvyn's here to show us his super cool weapon." Kalvyn and Reinhardt's attention both shifted towards Tracer. "So where is this 'super cool weapon' of yours, kid," Reinhardt asked as he folded his arms. Kalvyn lifted up his black hair to reveal three wires under his clothes attached to the back of his head. "I'm wearing it," he said. "Well, c'mon. Let's see it," Tracer said excitedly.

Kalvyn collected his thoughts as a purple aura began to materialize around him. His eyes gained a pink glow to them, and he began to slightly levitate. He cocked his left arm back and thrusted it forward releasing a purple orb of the mysterious energy that emanated from his entire body. The orb arched to the right and hit the training robot with much force. The robot fell over and began to dissolve, simulating a scream of excruciating pain. As soon as the aura vaporized, Kalvyn turned around and looked to find not two, but four people standing with their mouths open. "What," Kalvyn said with a look of confusion. "What is that you designed... by yourself," Tracer asked. "Yes. My time and research has gone into the development of this external implant," Kalvyn responded. "In case you might ask, this implant allows me to use the microscopic energy field all lifeforms emit to draw power from the earth's magnetic field and cause disruption in molecular bonds," Kalvyn explained. "English, please," a feminine voice said with a thick African accent. This woman sported thick blue armor with a large arm cannon. She appeared to be of Middle Eastern descent with black, shoulder-length hair. "I'm afraid I don't quite know how to simplify my explanation without it becoming inaccurate," Kalvyn said. "Who am I speaking to," Kalvyn politely inquired. "I'm Fareeha Amari. Though, I go by Pharah." Pharah extended her hand for a handshake, which Kalvyn firmly accepted. "Quite an impressive little device you've got there," Another accented feminine voice said. This time, it was a thick Russian accent. "Aleksander Zaryanova. Call me Zarya," the buff, pink haired woman said. "Russkiy, pravil'no," Kalvyn spoke fluently, inquiring about Zarya's nationality. "Da, vy govorite na etom yazyke," she confirmed, questioning his fluency. "Studied it for 3 years in high school," Kalvyn said. "Horosho," she said. "That energy that was around you was a really pretty shade of purple," Tracer said cheerfully, "kind of like...lavender." Kalvyn smiled at Tracer's comment. "I do like purple. It's actually my favorite color," Kalvyn replied. "The name 'purple' seems very fitting for you," Reinhardt joked. "What about 'Lavender'," Pharah suggested. Everyone else around Kalvyn seemed to be in agreement. He was happy to have finally found a good nickname for himself. He was also happy that he was fitting in a lot better than he had anticipated. He felt appreciated, and he couldn't ask for it any better.

The very sound of the doors sliding open was enough to rip Kalvyn from his sleep cycle. He heard footsteps that almost shook the very ground his bed stood on. "What the hell..." he thought to himself. He sat up and was greeted by the sight of a hulking mountain of flesh parading around his room. "Did someone let a wildebeest into the lobby," he asked quietly to himself. "Mako, right," Kalvyn asked as he attempted to identify the man. The man let out a soft wheeze before speaking, "please, call me Roadhog." He threw himself on his bed and began to undo the straps behind his pig-like mask. "Lavender, right," Roadhog asked in return. "As of recently, yes. How did you know?" Roadhog removed his mask. He had a broad face, a cold stare as if he were disappointed. He had a single patch of hair growing on his chin, and he had one scar over his eye. His eyes were a soft, vivid shade of blue. He reached behind and undid his hair, letting every strand fall down to his shoulders. "Tracer just can't learn to shut up sometimes," Roadhog said coldly. "She brags about you like you're some reincarnation of Einstein." He lied back on his bed, resting his head on his forearms. His large stomach expanded as he took a deep breath, and he exhaled with a groan of relief. "I certainly am not something to shake a stick at, but thanks for the warm welcome," Kalvyn said as he propped himself against the wall behind him. "You'll get used to it eventually," he replied. "Sure," Kalvyn remarked. "I think I'm going to go out for a nightcap. You thirsty," Roadhog offered. "I'm nineteen years old," Kalvyn said. "You're missin' out, kid. It's a great way to knock yourself out after a long day out in the battlefield," he said as he lifted his hefty self off his bed. "What does that tattoo on your stomach say," Kalvyn asked as he nestled himself into bed. "'Wild hog power.' They don't call me Roadhog for nothing." Kalvyn faked a smile as he looked up at Roadhog, trying to hide his regret. "I'm sure I know why," he said through his teeth. "Sleep tight, kid," Roadhog said as he opened the doors, sliding back shut behind him once he left the room. Kalvyn lied back, letting the thoughts in that were tapping on his skull to enter. As his thoughts raced through his mind, he began to feel disgusted. Something about his new roommate began to make his heart race. A cold rush of fear began to shoot through every fiber of his skin. He began to break into a cold sweat, his heart rate increasing. He wasn't sure what he was happening, but deep down he hoped it was a random anxiety attack.

Kalvyn woke back up to the sound of what could be described as a deforestation site. Roadhog laid on his bed, legs hanging off the side, snoring loudly. Sunlight had already begun to creep into the room. He sat up and let out a yawn and stretched his upper body before jumping directly onto his feet and walking towards the door. Kalvyn realized he was still in his sleepwear. He dug through his bag and picked out an outfit he felt would look good on him. Once he left the bathroom, he heard a loud groan behind him as he walked towards the door. Roadhog had sat up, yawning and stretching. He lightly scratched his tummy and gave his back a brief twist creating a loud pop as he did so. "M-morning, Roadhog," Kalvyn said as he took a few steps towards him. "Hey," he replied, still under the spell of morning fatigue. "Sleep well," Kalvyn asked politely. "Guess so, my back isn't achin'," Roadhog said as he finished the morning routine of stretches and scratches. He began to dress in what little clothes he had, except his mask. The sunlit room began to light up his face, his masculine features becoming apparent. His eyes gazed directly at Kalvyn as if he was scanning him. "Where are you off to," he asked, almost sounding like he cared. "Going to find Tracer and see if we can't get a training session in before breakfast or something," Kalvyn answered as his eyes peered at Mako's massive figure. He lifted the corner of his mouth, but for only a brief moment. "I honestly forgot you're still a newbie," he said clearly amused, "I was about to hit the training area myself. Got a new part in for my scrap gun I'm wanting to give a shot." His amusement almost vaporized a split second after he finished his sentence. "Maybe I'll get to see that fancy gun of yours everyone is talkin' about," he added. Kalvyn lifted his hair to reveal the three wires. "It's actually an external implant," he explained, "I'll spare you the details on its mechanism. I'd be more than happy to demonstrate it for you, however." The two exited the room walking alongside each other. Roadhog pressed the elevator to summon button, waiting a brief second before the elevator appeared. The two stepped into the elevator, though it was a bit of a tight squeeze. Kalvyn could feel the warmth of Roadhog's massive body. He tried not to step back keeping as much distance as possible without hitting the door. "Are you ok," Roadhog asked, "you keep looking back at me as if I'm gonna move." Kalvyn realized he had probably just fucked up. "Y-yeah, just a staring problem is all," Kalvyn responded nervously. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID..." he thought to himself as he tried to refrain from his newly formed habit. The second the doors slid open revealing the training room, Kalvyn briskly walked out of the elevator. He tried his best to put a little more distance between him and his new obsession.

"Hiya, Lavender," a familiar, eccentric, British voice called out. As Kalvyn proceeded in his direction, not bothering to stop, he looked at Tracer for a brief moment to speak, "Tracer, see me in the weight room for a moment." Tracer followed behind him, trying to keep up with him. Kalvyn walked to the most distant corner of the room, a clear look of distress present on his face. "What's the problem here," Tracer asked. "Help me out here. I think something is wrong with me. I think I'm having a breakdown," Kalvyn explained. "Why, did something happen last night that I should know about," Tracer asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, hog boy mozied on into my room last night, and now I have anxieties and a stuttering problem," Kalvyn explained. "Sounds like you have a crush," she teased. "I find that to be a crock of shit. I dated a girl in high school, and I have never had such feelings towards a man," Kalvyn said as he tried to sort out his problem, "this man is well over double my age, damn near triple." Tracer thought to herself for just a moment and shifted her attention back to a distressed Kalvyn standing in front of her. "How long did you date this girl, and why did you break up," she asked. "Well," Kalvyn paused and let out a sigh before beginning his explanation, "we dated for two months, but things began to get pear-shaped when I refused to go to third base with our relationship." It hit Kalvyn like a diesel truck. "Fuck...," he thought to himself. "How could I have been so damn oblivious," he asked in a state of panic. Kalvyn came to the conclusion that he was in fact, homosexual. "Cheers," Tracer said with eccentricity, "I could be your wing woman if you really want," she teased. "I would eat my own foot if the man even had a slight interest in me," Kalvyn said pessimistically. "Oh, behave, you. I'm sure he might take a liking to you if you really give him a chance," she said in an attempt to brighten the mood. "Maybe. I'm sure he'd make a great friend at the very least," Kalvyn said with a slight smile. "That's the spirit," she shouted with joy. The two began walking towards the door before Tracer stops Kalvyn and stood right in front of him. She placed a hand on Kalvyn's shoulder and said softly, "Don't worry. I'm sure this will work out in time." She smiled and removed her hand and giggled, "you can always call me for a little rewind if things go pear-shaped." Kalvyn smiled and gave a nod of affirmation. "Thanks, Tracer. That really helped ease the weight," Kalvyn said as he looked down at the floor. "You seem like a sound lad," she said, "that's what I'm here for." She turned her back to him and exited through the door. Kalvyn took a couple minutes to compose himself before following Tracer. "I heard every word you said about me in there," a familiar, deep voice crept behind him. "Just my fucking luck. Do I have 'diary' tattooed on my forehead or something," Kalvyn said with a clear tone of anger. "No need to get hostile, kid. It's no big deal. You're just having a moment is all," Roadhog assured him, "It's probably a bit late for me to be lovin' anyways." Kalvyn was not sure to welcome or resent the implied rejection. He sighed and let all of the tension bleed out from his muscles. "Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing," Kalvyn agreed. Though Kalvyn felt relieved, he felt like he had just lied to himself. "My apologies, Roadhog," Kalvyn said in an attempt to dismiss the topic, "I had no intentions of wasting your time like this." Roadhog gave him a light pat on the shoulder and spoke once again, "It's nothing, kid. Just focus on getting yourself battle ready." Kalvyn nodded with a "Yes, sir," at the end. As he approached the training area, he began to analyze the conversation.

"Hiya, Kal," Tracer said as she approached Kalvyn. He was on the balcony gazing at the city lights. "Hello, Tracer," he responded, his eyes still glued to the scenery. "How did Roadhog hear our entire conversation," he asked quietly. "He may be big, but he can sure sneak around when he wants to," she teased. "I guess I'll give him that, but he never explicitly mentioned any disinterest when he rejected me earlier today," Kalvyn explained, "do you think the feeling is mutual?" Tracer thought to herself for a moment before drawing a response. "Did he say he liked you," she asked him. "No," he replied, "he did say it was too late for him to be loving anyone anyways. I may be stupidly overthinking this whole thing, but It still grabs at my very core. I can't get him out of my head." She smiled and patted Kalvyn on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much, love. I'm sure he likes you, romantically or not," she assured him. "Anyways, I gotta skedaddle. I promised Mercy I'd help her out with an experiment she's been hopped up over the past fortnight," Tracer said as she turned the other direction, "see you around, Lavender." Kalvyn nodded in response, "Pleasure, Tracer." Kalvyn leaned against the railing of the balcony, continuing to watch the streetcars as they pass the headquarter building. The glow of the city luminescence was truly a sight to behold. "Hey, Kalvyn," a familiar deep voice spoke softly. "Christ on a crutch," he cursed out loud, "Tracer was not lying." Roadhog scratched his cheek before leaning against the railing next to Kalvyn. "I came to see how things are going with you," he said softly, looking over at Kalvyn. He pursed his lips and took a deep breath before speaking, "Thanks, Roadhog. I appreciate your concern. I'm fine, though." Roadhog looked forwards at the scenery, and immediately back at Kalvyn. "Why me," Roadhog suddenly asked. "What?" Roadhog cleared his throat and let out a small cough and wheeze. "What do you see in me that makes you feel the way you do," he asked. "That is a question I cannot answer at this time, as even I do not know the answer," Kalvyn answered, taking a breath halfway through the sentence. "It can't possibly be my good looks and charms," Roadhog teased. Kalvyn paused for a good half a minute. He drew in a good breath, his mouth hanging open trying to expel the words from his mind, "If only you were right." Roadhog looked directly at Kalvyn, though Kalvyn did not look back. He kept his gaze fixed on the city night lights. "You... you really mean that," Roadhog asked, his voice shaking with pure embarrassment. "Yes," Kalvyn answered blatantly, "I have never had such feelings for a man before. Though, I've never met a man like you before either." Kalvyn kept his focus on the city lights. He tried not to look at the possible disgust on his crush's face. He silently waited for a response. His breaths began to shake as he continued to keep his eyes locked on the scenery. The longer he waited, the more he began to realize a response was not coming. He began to feel ashamed. Regret began to pierce his heart as it raced. He felt disgusted. He felt as if he had completely failed his crush.

Too deep in a state of remorse, he failed to notice the warmth that cloaked his entire body. The arms of his crush were wrapped around his front, tugging him slightly into a soft pillow that was his body. Once Kalvyn snapped out of his pitiful mindset, he placed his own hands on Roadhog's arms. His hold only grew tighter as mere seconds passed. Roadhog's soft belly beginning to engulf the back of Kalvyn's slim body. It was a precious moment for Kalvyn, a moment of realization that he was loved. "Please don't let go," Kalvyn whispered to himself, hoping this moment would last forever. "I don't plan on it," Roadhog responded quietly. He slowly turned Kalvyn around, pressing his soft belly against Kalvyn's thin body. Kalvyn didn't fight the sensation. He let the warm feeling consume his tension. He closed his eyes and let his crush melt away all of his problems. He felt a scratchy, whiskery texture touch his face. He opened his eyes to find his lips locked with his lover's. Once more, there was no resistance, there was no worry, no tension. Kalvyn returned the passion, wrapping his arms around the back of Roadhog's head. Roadhog gripped the small boy tighter, holding him close. The kiss was finally broken, the two find their way back into each others' eyes. They kept each others' faces close, gazing into the eyes of one another. Roadhog rubbed the back of his fingers gently across the side of Kalvyn's face. Their breaths were in sync and their hearts beat as one. The distance between the two grew smaller as Roadhog pulled his small lover into another hug. The familiar, warm tranquility embraced Kalvyn once more, the warm summer breeze surrounded the two as Roadhog blanketed his new, true love.

Kalvyn woke up on an unfamiliar side of the room. He found himself lying on top of Roadhog's bed, however, he could not be seen present in the room. Kalvyn scanned frantically for the large figure. Every second of the night before began to flash before him. He felt his lover's warmth once again, his heavyset arms pulling him close. This time, it brought Kalvyn discomfort and uneasiness. Kalvyn began to question his choices. He felt a sense of anxiousness ease into his relaxed muscles causing them to tense up. "Am I really ready for commitment," he asked himself out loud, "do I truly have what it takes to make this relationship last." At that moment, the doors slid open. Roadhog entered the room and slowly approached Kalvyn. "Mornin'," he greeted Kalvyn. He spoke to Kalvyn as if nothing had happened last night as if he was completely oblivious to last night's moment. "Ready to start your training, I'll take you down to the training area," Roadhog said as he attached his mask to his face, fastening the straps in the back. Kalvyn responded with "Yeah, sure," and a nod.

Kalvyn took a bit longer than usual to get ready. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror. His heart was racing. He splashed a bit of cool water on his face to ward off the rest of his drowsiness. Once he bathed, clothed and groomed himself, he exited the bathroom and saw not only Roadhog but a lanky, one-legged man talking to him. He had severely tanned skin, his blonde hair looked as if it hadn't been maintained in over a month. His laughter could be heard echoing back to Kalvyn, reverberating through the hall. Kalvyn approached this unknown man. As he caught a glimpse of Kalvyn from the corner of his eye he waved at Kalvyn yelling, "Oi! Mornin', mate!" His slightly nasally, loud, Australian voice pierced Kalvyn, making him jump a bit. "Hello, mister..." Kalvyn paused awaiting his response. "Call me Junkrat," the man replied. Junkrat extended a hand for a handshake. As Kalvyn shook his hand, he noticed a wobble in Junkrat's arm and a lack of grip. "This guy doesn't take much seriously, does he," Kavlyn asked himself silently. "I see you have a thing for my ol' pal, Hoggie here, eh," he joked. So, last night was still a thing. "Well, I guess you could say that," Kalvyn responded with much embarrassment in his tone. He blushed as he glanced over at Roadhog whose attention was fixed on Junkrat. "I'd be careful, mate. Hoggie gets a real temper when he hits the booze a bit much," Junkrat warned. "I'm sure I can keep him under control," Kalvyn responded. Roadhog scratched the back of his neck, clearly bothered by Junkrat's remark. "I'll hold ya to it," Junkrat laughed. "Roadhog's told me all about your little gadget you got behind your head," Junkrat said, "sounds pretty neat if I say so myself." Kalvyn nodded politely and smiled. "I was en route to the training area if you'd care to come watch," Kalvyn offered. "Eh, why not. I don't got anywhere to go for a while," Junkrat said as he shrugged.

The trio made their way to the elevator at pressed the button. Roadhog stood behind Kalvyn rather close. Kalvyn tried to pay no mind as his hulking lover towered behind him, but he found it a bit more difficult than he thought. It took him every bit of willpower to resist looking back at the large man. It felt like the elevator was taking its time. A sound was heard over the speaker above it as it approached the doors slid open and the two allowed Roadhog to get on first. It was a tiny bit of a tight squeeze with three people on board, but it wasn't the biggest issue. Kalvyn felt clearly distressed as Roadhog placed his hand on the small boy's shoulder. He felt the urge to show affection. He wanted to turn around and hug Roadhog, possibly kiss him, but he managed to contain himself. Kalvyn glanced at Roadhog's free hand, which contained his mask. He wasn't aware Roadhog even removed his mask in the first place. The elevator came to an easy halt, the doors sliding open letting the three into the training area. Roadhog didn't remove his hand from Kalvyn's shoulder as they kept walking. The second Junkrat turned the corner out of sight, Roadhog swiveled Kalvyn a full one-eighty and locked lips with him. Kalvyn hesitantly placed his hand on the back of Roadhog's head. He softly clutched Roadhog's white hair, running his fingers through the many strands of hair that were tied up. At that moment, Roadhog wrapped both arms around Kalvyn's small torso, pulling him close. After a few brief seconds of tenderness, the kiss was broken. Kalvyn's face reddened, Roadhog smiled. The hulking man slowly released Kalvyn, still maintaining his soft gaze on his lover's young face. "Would you like a soda to wash down that foot," Tracer suddenly teased, "you are good at this game." Kalvyn looked at Tracer with a feeling of confusion. "You truly get what you want, don't you" she teased. Kalvyn took Tracer's remark as a compliment and laughed softly. "When you put it that way, you make me sound like a thirst trap," he joked. "Pardon," she said with a confused expression. "Never mind," Kalvyn said laughing to himself a bit. "So, Roadhog," Tracer began, "I thought it was too late to love," Roadhog looked to the side, scratching the back of his head then looked back at Tracer. "Well," he paused and cleared his throat, "I admired his truthfulness when he was talking to you, and I guess that just sparked something inside of me." Tracer looked pleased with his response. "Oi, I've been waitin' over here for ten minutes. What's the holdup," Junkrat called out impatiently. "Ey, Junkrat," Tracer called out to him, "get a load of Beauty and the Beast." Junkrat chuckled out loud. "Alright," she said as she began walking towards the shooting gallery, "enough dillydallying. let's get your training session started."

This was it. Kalvyn had been at the base for almost a month. He was placed under massive amounts of vigorous, but effective training. Many of his teammates taught him moves that in fact furthered the effectiveness of his weapon. He taught himself how to manipulate movement with his weapon, and even heal. However, his healing capabilities were extremely time consuming and inefficient, and he lacked much in defensive skills, so he focused on his front line combat skills. He learned he was agiler than he ever dreamed of being, and he was excited that his weapon proved to be a major success thus far. He was to be placed in Volskaya Industries in Russia alongside Zenyatta, D. Va, Hanzo, Roadhog, and Tracer.

The five members sat aboard a jump ship. Kalvyn was nervous for his first shift. He had no clue what to expect. He twiddled his thumbs and gritted his teeth, keeping to himself while the other members talked amongst each other. Tracer moved closer to Kalvyn and smiled at him. "Why so quiet," she asked. Kalvyn looked at her and let out a small sigh. "I can't afford to let the fear of failure consume my capabilities," he explained. "Fret none, love," she reassured him, "everything will be okay. We're a team for a reason, and you'll get all the help you'll need." Kalvyn nodded at Tracer's thoughtful response. "Thanks, Tracer, " he said politely. "Let this time be a time to focus. Release all negative thoughts and let your mind become surrounded by positivity," a robotic voice said to Kalvyn. "Zenyatta's right," Tracer agreed, "you gotta put trust in your team." Kalvyn looked up and thought to himself for a minute. "I'm sure Roadhog will do a great job protecting you anyways," she joked, "he can take a hit." Kalvyn shook his head and closed his eyes. "None of you should feel responsible for my life," Kalvyn said as he opened his eyes again, "you're right, I can do this. I made this weapon, and I can use it too." Tracer cheered and smiled. "That's the spirit, love," she said happily. Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard from the front of the passenger area. D. Va had kicked her mech. "Stupid thing," she exclaimed, "damn thing's been acting up all week." Kalvyn approached the mech and began to examine it. "What exactly is wrong with it," he asks. She crossed her arms and sighed audibly. "It keeps overheating so I can't use the damn guns after a minute," she explained. He began checking the guns and noticed it ran off of solar energy. "Very impressive," he began "I've never seen a mech this size run efficiently off solar power." D. Va began to get a little impatient. "Can you tell me what's wrong with the stupid thing, or not," she asked impatiently. Kalvyn hummed softly to himself as he examined the guns. "Your venting is malfunctioning," he explained. "I already checked the venting. There's nothing wrong with it," she said furiously. "You must have missed it," he said as he began to loosen a few bolts. "You had the ventilation component too tight against the gun's motor. It retained heat from contact and didn't have enough room to let it out," he elaborated. "I hope this works. If not, you owe me big time," she said as she put it back together. "How did you know how her mech worked," Tracer asked suspiciously. "I took engineering in high school. It wasn't my strongest subject, but I learned a thing or two," he said. He then approached Roadhog and sat down next to him. He gave Kalvyn a few pats on the head. "Is something bothering you, Mako," he asked. "It's nothing important, kid. No need to worry yourself none," he responded. A moment of silence fell over the couple before Roadhog looked over at Kalvyn and said, "I've got your back. Don't do anything to get yourself hurt." Kalvyn looked down and came to the conclusion that Roadhog might be worried about his safety. "I'll be fine, Roadhog. I appreciate your thoughtfulness," he said sweetly. Shortly after, a voice over the intercom could be heard saying, "approaching drop point, get ready for landing. Approaching drop point, get ready for landing."

As the aircraft came to a halt as it made contact with the ground, it opened its doors. The air was frigid and the atmosphere was tense. The mission was to make sure a shipment of cargo made it to the Volskaya Industries building safely. Kalvyn followed closely behind Roadhog. Once Kalvyn caught up to his side, he put his arm in front of him, stopping him dead in his track. "Stay behind me," Roadhog commanded, "and keep watch of your back. I don't want you hurt." Roadhog's concern became more apparent. Kalvyn thought it was kind of cute, but he questioned his motives behind his sudden urge to keep him out of danger. "Okay," he monotonously responded. He continued to follow closely behind the large man, keeping his thoughts together and in focus in case of an incoming attack. "There it is," D. Va said gesturing towards the cargo vehicle. "Let's get this done," Tracer said. Roadhog began slowly swinging his hook. He had several canisters of an unknown liquid attached to his belt. D. Va clutched the gun controls, readying her finger on the trigger. Tracer drew her dual pistols, loading ammunition into both. Hanzo drew his bow and held an arrow against the drawstring, and Zenyatta summoned 20 orbs around his neck, getting himself in deep focus. Kalvyn summoned the lavender colored aura, readying a biotic attack. Tracer linked with the vehicle and it began to move. After a long moment of silence and footsteps, a bullet zipped past one of the team members. Kalvyn fired an attack in the direction the shot came from. It didn't hit anybody, but another shot came from the same direction. Several moving figures could be seen running from all directions. D. Va began firing her mecha guns, and Roadhog started shooting his scrap gun. Tracer stopped the cargo vehicle and began firing her machine pistols. Zenyatta launched an orb to the shoulder of one of the black dressed figures. Kalvyn launched another shot at the enemy. It arched and hit them, knocking the enemy into another one. Hanzo began firing carefully aimed arrows from a high-up column. Everyone began working together to stop the invading enemies, but they kept coming. They began moving faster, and faster, their numbers getting greater. Kalvyn attempted to form a barrier, but it began to get fragile after the first few hits. "I can't keep this going for very long," Kalvyn yelled as he struggled to keep the barrier, "think of a game plan." Tracer teleported to Kalvyn and commanded him to release his barrier. "I have an idea," she said, "group up and barrage from all directions." Everyone grouped together backs against each other. "Now," she exclaimed. Zenyatta began throwing his orb of discord, which Kalvyn would launch an attack at the target. Tracer and D. Va shot continuous rounds at the enemies, and Hanzo began aiming for heads. Roadhog attached a winding handle to his gun and began cranking it. The enemy's numbers began dwindling rapidly. The idea was working well, thanks to Tracer's plan. As their attacks finally broke their defense, the last of them fled from the line of sight entirely. Everyone cheered, and Tracer got the car moving again. Kalvyn gave Roadhog a nod of affirmation, but something caught his eye shortly after. A large spot of red was visible on Roadhog's side. He was bleeding badly. Roadhog slowly got on his knees and examined his injury. "Zenyatta," Kalvyn commanded, "I need your healing skills." Zenyatta hovered over towards the injured man. "My pleasure, he said as he passed his orb of harmony to him. Kalvyn held Roadhog softly, making sure he was getting healed properly. "You can make it, big guy," Kalvyn whispered to him softly. Roadhog grunted in pain, the orb began to heal him, but he was losing consciousness from blood loss. "Don't go out on me, Mako," Kalvyn said with much passion in his voice. "I'll be ok, just...," Roadhog paused and took a breath, "just get on with the mission." He caressed Kalvyn's face softly then became unconscious soon after. Kalvyn quickly brainstormed possible solutions and came to the one he thought would work best. He quickly scooped his lover up on top of him, summoning a thick cloud of aura sound himself and Roadhog. He grunted as he began to lift the massive man off the ground. "What makes you think you get to get hurt," Kalvyn said to his lover who was out cold over his shoulders. "Careful, don't burn yourself out, we've got much to go," Tracer said as she conducted the cargo. "This is what I trained myself for. What good am I if I burn out helping my team," Kalvyn said as he proceeded forward.

The rest of the mission was quiet. No conflict, signs of enemy advance or enemy struggle. The package made it to the industry safe and sound. Kalvyn kept Roadhog close, away from harm and under protection. Back on the jump ship, Kalvyn kept close to Roadhog, checking on his vitals. "You'll be ok," Kalvyn whispered. He slid his mask up, revealing part of his face, then leaned in and planted a kiss on Roadhog's lips. "We're almost back home."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
